User blog:Captain rudder guy Kevin1/Harlothian approval hearing
Damloth System proposal: The Damloth System is a possible star system, along with an indigenous space faring race, I wish to bring to RP. To conform with the need for admin approval, I am posting this here for review. I could technically approve it myself, but that seems kinda biased. Anyways, here we go. Physical characteristic of the system. The Damloth System is a binary star system home to several planets, along with some asteroid belts. The primary star, is a main sequence star of 1.5 solar masses. The second star, is a red dwarf star, which orbits the primary star at a distance of 50 AU. The systems is roughly 70 LY from Sol. The gravitational effects of this orbiting star have shaped the Damloth System in an unusual way. Because of the gravitational pull of the secondary star, outer planets never formed, leaving only an asteroid belt along with some terrestrial inner planets. This asteroid belt region is surrounded by a turbulent gaseous nebula, which makes spacecraft navigation difficult. These asteroids also contain much of the Damloth System's mineral wealth, but have remained largely unexplored by the native species due to the aforementioned navigational difficulties. Anyone looking to mine here will lose ships, but will get high rewards as well. In addition, it could be the site of some interesting battles. Warp and shields (if introduced) would also be unusable in this region, but will be possible in the rest of the system. This also means that any warp approaches must avoid this region or be forced to traverse it at sunlight, which as said above is rather risky. Two planets are in the habitable zones of this binary system. The larger one, which orbits the primary star at a distance of 1.1 AU, is the homeworld of the native spacefaring race, which will be discussed later. It is slightly larger than Earth, with slightly higher gravity. (1.1G maybe?) The second planet orbits the secondary red dwarf in its habitable region. This second planet is slightly larger than Mars in volume, with .5G gravity. This second planet contains life from both itself, and transplants from the first planet, and is a major colony of the native species that will be discussed below. There are also several other uninhibited planets. While they are more accessible than the asteroid belts, they have below average mineral wealth. As for the species itself, there are several requests I have with regards to technology. But first, a basic rundown of the Halothians physical traits. The Harlothians can best be described as humanoid goats with opposable thumbs/hooves. They are herbivores, feeding on mainly grasses and fruits. Roughly the same strength as a Human, but with stronger necks and horns... They're goat people. As for technology, there are a few pre-existing techs I'd like to start out with that aren't in the basic tech category. This is an entire space faring civilization, which have been traveling the stars for some amount of time before coming in to contact with humans. With that in mind, I am requesting the following techs. *Sensor manipulation. Various methods of tricking and jamming sensors in to giving false readings. This is one of their main defenses against invasions, as it can trick a would be invader in to thinking that there is a massive defense force, or blind them in to crashing against debris. Would include advanced holographic systems, maybe cloaking, sensor jamming, and a few other things. Very open to nerfing this or abandoning it altogether. *Advanced Sublight propulsion. As part of their spacefaring history, the Harlothians developed fairly sophisticated sublight drives. This has factored in to their tactics, which often revolve around mobility, and occasionally ramming an opponent with the heavily armored prows of warships. *As a supplement to the above, I'd like fairly developed reactor tech to power said engines. Probably advanced fusion. *Advanced Railguns/Coilguns. The Harlothian mindset does involve some holdovers from their more primitive states. One of these is a focus on blunt force bludgeoning being the best means of fighting. As such, kinetic energy weapons are their weapon of choice. As a result, they also have virtually no directed energy weapons. Less likely to negotiate away, but I'll sacrifice it for engine tech. *Some level of AI. Just seems like something they'd come up with after a while. Don't have to have it, and can easily give it up. That's about all I have to say on these guys. If this is approved, expect to see an unknown ship wandering in to the Sol System soon. Category:Blog posts